Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical devices, and more particularly, to electrical devices having associated settings. The disclosed concept also relates to systems including electrical devices with associated settings.
Background Information
Electrical devices can be simple, like a basic light switch that allows a user to simply turn on or turn off a light. The basic light switch includes only a switch that can be actuated to open or close a power circuit to the light. A slightly more complex variation of a basic light switch is a dimmer switch. A dimmer switch allows a user to dim the light in addition to turning it on or off. In order to provide the dimming function, dimmer switches include a rotatable knob or a sliding switch that allows a user to control the amount that the light is dimmed. Additionally, dimmer switches include a potentiometer that allows the voltage applied to the light to be changed based on the position of the rotatable knob or sliding switch.
As additional functions are applied to electrical devices, controls that allow the user to utilize those functions must also be added. The controls add to the size and cost of the electrical device. Additionally, numerous controls can cause the electrical device to become confusing to operate.
There is room for improvement in electrical devices.
There is also room for improvement in systems including electrical devices.